1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to media playback and more specifically to optimizing media playback for specific environments.
2. Introduction
High end stereo equipment and home theater systems commonly employ some kind of acoustic processing to tailor audio and media presentations to a particular space. For example, a user can establish a room profile for a Denon high-fidelity audio receiver so that the sound is perfectly clear and tuned for the acoustic characteristics of the room. Typically such a set up is time consuming and the necessary equipment is expensive. Further, the audio receiver has settings specific to one location. If the location changes, the user must re-establish settings by going through the lengthy setup again. Further, if the media changes, previously established settings may not apply to the new media. Even if the audio is tuned to a specific room for one person, someone else may not like how it sounds, so different users must each go through the audio set up process to suit their own acoustic tastes. Accordingly, what is needed in the art is an improved way to play back media based on acoustic characteristics.